Mentiras Viejas
by Krazy Naoko
Summary: Resumen: Naruto fué explotado desde que tenía memoria, cuando por fin decide escapar, llega al único lugar donde su padre iba a volver; y no especificamente a buscarlo a él. Su nuevo amigo, después de todo, es un prodigio... --Yaoi, NaruSasuNaruSasuNar--
1. Prólogo

-

Hola muchachos y muchachas, como predije acá está el prólogo de mi nueva historia.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a alexiel79 por betearme esta vez y con suerte y si no se asusta de mis mounstruosos errores, lo haga en el futuro tmabien. Aplausos gente!

* * *

-

-

**Queridos Lectores**: Esta reseña va a aparecer nada mas en éste primer capítulo (Prólogo), con excepción del Disclaimer y la clasificación, y una que otra palabra mía al final del capitulo. Así que por favor, lean con cuidado.

**Resumen**: Cansado de los crimenes que comete por obligación, Uzumaki Naruto decide escapar de su padre, llegando a la pacífica Konoha. Ahí encuentra la paz que el buscaba, un amigo leal en el prodigio Sasuke Uchiha y un sueño para el futuro...Eso es, antes de que se cruce una vez mas con su familia y se entere de que no es a él a quien buscan.

**Genero**: Drama, Acción/Aventura, Shonen-ai, Humor, eventualmente Yaoi.

**Clasificación**: Por ahora PG-13 (se recomienda la presencia de adultos en compañía de menores de 13 años, pero yo recomiendo a cualquiera que sea menor de 13 que se vaya a mirar Pokémon y les deje el yaoi a los grandes uu). Va a cambiar a medida que los capítulos avancen.

**Advertencias**: Este fic va a tratar temas maduros como uso de drogas y explotación de menores, así como también se espera el uso de vocabulario vulgar y ordinario y la leve presencia de lenguaje regional en lugar del tan amado español neutro. Están advertidos.

**Disclaimer**: (se aplica a todos los futuros capítulos de esta historia). Naruto (serie y manga) no me pertenece y punto. No busco sacar nada de este fic. No está escrito con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de ofender, acusar ni ninguna intención malhabida para con nadie. Comparto una historia de ficción con ustedes, disfrútenla y comenten.

_**Importante**_

Háyase una situación coincidente con un hecho de la vida real, es pura casualidad. Si bien mi inspiración viene de toda la mierda que se puede apreciar el cualquier lugar, no hay una situación particular que pueda usar para escribir este pobre intento de literatura ficcional.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis advertencias.

Mucho amor y mucha paz... Dios sabe estamos necesitados por acá.

Krazy Naoko-sama, para ustedes mis lacayos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

--Mentiras Viejas--

Por Krazy Naoko

Basado en Naruto

--Prólogo--

"No" Amenazó la serena voz. El sabía por que recibía el tratamiento que el hombre le mostraba. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en sentir la culpa de los errores pasados siendo refregados en su joven cara.

"No" volvio a decir la voz, sin variación alguna, sin desprecio, sin odio, si amor ni perdón. Sin nada y aún así poseía una autoridad indiscutible.

"No voy a dejar que ningún hijo mío se eche atrás en una misión tan importante. No voy a dejar que por nimiedades del pasado te creas indigno de llevar a cabo esta operación"

_'No voy a permitir que me dejes en ridículo'_

"Vas a lograr salir del lío en que te metiste vos solo. Vos llamaste su atención, vos decidiste romper los estatutos del contrato y comenzaste una... 'amistad' a mis espaldas. Estúpido si, pero es un error fácil de cometer."

_'Nunca te di esa clase de libertad'_

"Vas a convertirte en un hombre, y vas a lograr que me sienta orgulloso, Naruto"

_'No me decepciones otra vez'_

Su padre siempre decia las cosas con palabra amables, con voz neutra, pero él no era ningún idiota. Él sabía bien que era lo que quería decirle; sabía bien que el mensaje llegaba claro. Cada vez que los oscuros ojos chocaban con el vibrante par de zafiros que su hijo poseía, el mensaje estaba escrito ahí, grabado después de años y años de repetirlo.

_'Basta de decepciones'_

x-x-x-x

Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas dolorosamente, pero no le importaba; sus pulmones estaban en llamas, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Las piernas gritaban para que se detuviera, lo que no pensaba hacer. No podía entender, no podía creer.

¿Qué había hecho?

No podía mirar atrás. Si lo hacia, le iban a alcanzar.

La humedad de la madrugada se le pegaba a la piel, mezclándose con el sudor que corría a caudales por su espalda, por su cara, y se le metía en los ojos, le ardían. O a lo mejor eran las lágrimas. No sabía. No le interesaba.

Por que él, la más grande decepción de su padre, se había escapado de su más grande misión. Él, quién no había hecho mas que cumplir con las demandas insaciables de su progenitor, no había hecho caso por _una _vez en su vida.

Y había dejado a la persona que se supone tendría que haber matado, para que arreglara el lío de mafiosos que debería estar tras él en este mismo momento.

Había dejado a Itachi atrás, para que se las apañara solo.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, en un inútil intento por humedecer su piel con desesperación pura.

El no merecía vivir.

El no merecía haber escapado.

El debería estar en casa, recibiendo la furia de su padre. Porque por una vez había fallado.

Debería estar allá atrás, defendiendo al único amigo que tenia.

Sus rápidos pasos tropezaron con algún objeto en el camino, mientras el tibio abrazo de su amigo volvía sus recuerdos. La oculta bondad que había en sus ojos negros, y las amorosas caricias que le había dedicado antes de ese apresurado adiós.

No, Naruto Uzumaki no merecía nada por lo que estaba peleando, pero le importaba muy poco, porque eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Naruto quería correr lo mas lejos que su cuerpo le permitiera.

Naruto quería... Él quería...

Libertad.

* * *

-

¿Cometarios? ¿Sugerencias?

Ahí abajito está el botoncito.

Mucho amor para tooos- KN


	2. 01 Deja vú

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta es una obra de ficción.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje Adulto.

**Notas**: No salió exactamente como yo queria que quedara, pero al parecer, asi decidió escribirse.

Miles de gracias a la adorable y totalmente genial alexiel79 por betear.

Sin mas preámbulo, le dejo con mi nueva atrocidad...

* * *

-

**"Mentiras Viejas"**

**Por Krazy Naoko**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo Uno**: "Deja Vú"

Uzumaki Naruto era tan normal como un joven hombre puede llegar a ser después de haber crecido en el lugar que le había tocado crecer. Su carácter, a veces un poco molesto, le había permitido adaptarse de manera relativamente fácil a las diversas situaciones que la vida le presentaba, y tomando en cuanta la clase de vida que el chico había sido obligado a vivir, uno puede concluir que Naruto tenía una muy, muy extensa variedad de 'situaciones' en su colección.

Después de haber escapado el infierno del que había tomado parte durante toda su corta vida, deambulo sin rumbo fijo con el único y exclusivo propósito de alejarse lo más que le fuera posible de su familia.

Ahora, ¿por qué iba a querer Naruro escapar de su familia?

Es una historia tan larga como tantos años tenia Naruto y un poco mas.

Cansado de pelear un lucha diaria por sobrevivir en un mundo hostil donde el mas fuerte (o el que mas suerte tuviera al momento) forzaba la partida prematura de todo aquel que no mereciera justicia de la sucia mano que la impartía, había decidido huir de tanta locura, violencia y demás mierdas de la sociedad. Sus pasos perdidos eventualmente le habían guiado a un tranquilo pueblo que estaba medio oculto y era medio turístico.

Completo con todo y calles animadas y gente amigable. El rubio no tardó nada en sentirse bienvenido y en casa.

Los papeles para su residencia legal tardaron menos de lo que él hubiera esperado (y con muchas menos preguntas también) y el trabajo prácticamente le callo en la falda. En poco tiempo había alquilado un departamento, lo había llenado de plantas, y los vecinos ya se habían acostumbrado a su ruidosa presencia y las vecinas viejitas le adoraban por lo 'divino' que era, y las vecinas no tan viejitas por lo bueno que estaba.

Al principio en Konoha, todos se sorprendieron al ver sus brillantes ojos azul-celestes y el estridente pelo rubio. El 'rusito', le decían, y nadie dejaba de reconocerle porque la verdad, la ropa que solía usar llenaba de vergüenza a las naranjas del almacén.

En poco tiempo su llamativa persona le había ganado varios amigos que lo único que compartían era el color tostado de su piel (vaya usted señora a encontrar alguien parecido en algo más a Uzumaki Naruto).

Uno de ellos era su casi primer amigo, Nara Shikamaru. Un vago de primera que ni siquiera se molestó en saludar la primera vez que lo vio. Él trabajaba en la oficina de Godaime-sama (porque es la quinta líder política de la villa- le había explicado Shikamaru) y le había ayudado a agilizar sus documentos.

Naruto, siendo la persona forzosamente social que era, se le había prendido como garrapata en hambruna al vago trabajador social y desde entonces... Bueno, Shikamaru no tuvo muchas alternativas más que ser amigo del 'rusito'.

Inuzuka Kiba era una de esas personas parecidas a él pero más odiosas, según su sabia opinión. Y el también mostraba un bronceado natural, no forzosamente trabajado. Eso no le sorprendía. Siempre que Naruto le veía, estaba entrenando a su perro Akamaru (que no dejaba nunca de crecer) para alguna competencia. Pasaba demasiado tiempo bajo el rayo del sol como para que si piel quedara inmaculada. Además su piel era una de esas que absorbía bien los crueles rayos del sol.

Su jefe, Umino Iruka, también era de uno de los suyos.

Pero eso no era lo mas importante es esta villa, no.

La gente que había aprendido a apreciar dentro del tranquilo pueblo no era lo único que le hacia adorar y no querer salir jamás de las paredes que se habían convertido en un hogar dicho y hecho. Era el hecho mismo de que en este pueblo, él no era nada mas que un ciudadano respetable, responsable y activo. En este lugar, su pasado no importaba mientras fuera un buen vecino, pagara sus boletas y cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

Acá el no era un peligro.

Acá el estaba a salvo de si mismo y su propia y profunda corrupción.

Porque en realidad, él, Uzumaki Naruto, había escapado de más que una sociedad corrupta y decadente.

El se había escapado de su propio padre, y de los negocios que su progenitor le había enseñado, obligado de manera indirecta a llevar acabo, muchos de los cuales eran más que ilegales. Pasaban esa raya que separaba lo malo, de lo muy malo, lo cruel, y lo estúpidamente demente.

En esta villa tan tranquila Naruto había encontrado amigos, un hogar, un trabajo decente, y por sobre todas las cosas, un sueño; porque por el amor de su difunta y desconocida madre, él no podía recordar haber tenido un sueño, una aspiración en su vida previa a Konoha. Él lo único que recordaba...

-¡Hn!-

... era la manera en la que su familia...

-Móvete-

... siempre le demandab...

-¡Oi! ¡Te estoy hablando!-

Naruto despego su mirada del proyecto que estaba corrigiendo cuando sintió un leve pero hostil empujón en el hombro. Levantó sus ojos hacia la ofensiva voz del que se atrevía a molestarle cuando estaba trabajando.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó en su tono mas amable (nunca antes jamás exhibido previo a Konha).

-¡Tsk! Encima de tarado, sordo. Te dije que te muevas- Le gruñó inexpresivamente un tipo que estaba haciendo la cola atrás de él para salir del kiosco.

Em... Bueno, no.

No estaba haciendo la cola. En realidad lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Naruto tiene una horrible tendencia a dejar las cosas para hacerlas en el último momento, y ese hábito no era bien visto en su lugar de trabajo. Esta clase de hábito nunca era bien visto en un (casi) tutor privado.

Teniendo la cantidad de trabajos que corregir que generalmente tenía, Naruto había decidido usar el tiempo de sobra que tenía cada vez que salía de su casa. Había decidido entonces aprovechar y llevarse cada vez que salía los proyectos, resúmenes, trabajos prácticos y trabajos de investigación que los mocosos a cargo suyo hacían. Los repasaba mientras caminaba, mientras viajaba, o mientras compraba. De esa manera, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que corregir ni bien llegaba a su casa.

El problema con esta 'técnica súper secreta' (como él le llamaba) era que generalmente no prestaba atención a nada mas a su alrededor y las mas de las veces tenía problemas con el resto de las personas, árboles, postes de luz, cabinas telefónicas y demases. Además de dejarle ver como un reverendo idiota.

Precisamente como ahora.

El proyecto que estaba leyendo estaba bien planeado, pero mal redactado, y había otros errores de estructura que no estaba seguro si tachar o no. Konohamaru había trabajado (de verdad) con esmero en este proyecto en particular y no quería deprimir al enano con una nota baja.

Por lo que inconcientemente, había dejado de caminar bloqueando la única salida que había en el kiosko en el que había estado comprando.

Los mas impacientes le habían empujado para hacerse lugar, pero éste _individuo _no podía hacer lo mismo... No. Tenía que llegar y gritarle en el oído cuando lo único que él hacia era su trabajo (y obstruir la vía pública, pero ese argumento no cuenta a favor del tutor, así que lo ignora convenientemente).

Y para colmo de males le había insultado sin motivo alguno.

Después de un segundo de más, Naruto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Mentalmente se pegó una cachetada, porque no podía ser que se hubiera vuelto tan lento para responder a las más mínimas provocaciones.

-¿Qué te pasa, infeliz?- Preguntó (un poco tarde, corroborando la afirmación "le deja ver como un reverendo idiota") a la bola de infelicidad que tenia enfrente.

Y cuando dijo bola de infelicidad, no estaba usando una metáfora.

El personaje que se le presentaba tenía la apariencia de ser la persona más infeliz de mundo. Es más, el mundo le tuvo de haber hecho algo muy malo, como que se yo... Meterle mano donde no debía, porque así tenía la cara.

El ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de desdén. El cuerpo partido en una pose altanera e impaciente y la boca curvada en una mueca que podía ser de disgusto general con el planeta por dejarse contaminar, o bien tenía las tripas revueltas.

Naruto no se decidía.

El pelinegro (Naruto decidió que estaba de luto, porque todo en él que no fuera su piel era negro) volteó la cara de repente, y una punzada de curiosidad sobrepasó el enojo que había empezado a crecer en el pecho del rubio, cuando el rostro se volteó hacia el de nuevo, la urgencia parpadeando a través de las iris oscuras.

-Movéte de una vez, no tengo todo el día- Dijo de manera apurada y con cautela, sin levantar la voz.

-¿Y que si no quiero?- Le reto el tutor con la voz afilada. Es que a Naruto no le gustaba nada que le manden.

-¿... dónde se metió?- Una estridente voz se dejó escuchar por sobre el murmullo de las personas que se quejaban en voz baja de no poder salir del negocio.

-Yo le vi venir por este lado- Le contentó otra voz que le igualaba los decibeles.

-Córrete de una puta vez- Gruñó con urgencia el moreno.

-Qué vocabulario, bastardo...- Se burló el tutor, encontrando la situación muy cómica. -Uno pensaría que te estás escapando de algo-

Dos 'algos' se acercaban por la góndola de las galletitas.

Mas expresamente, dos chicas se acercaban, mirando en todas direcciones, obviamente escaneando el local en busca de la persona que Naruto tenía en frente. Los ojos negros del impaciente muchacho les ojeaban con aprehensión, y después volvieron hacia su bronceada persona, pero no había suplica ni desesperación ahí, nooo. Lo único que el rubio pudo ver, fue la ira y silente demanda. Naruto suspiró.

Que extraño sentimiento de deja vú.

-Ya me corro, ya me corro...- Se rindió, levantando las manos a modo de defensa. -Pero si primero me decís tu nombre. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto...- Dijo en un susurro el rubio extendiendo una mano en forma de saludo (ignorando de manera espectacular la fila de gente queriendo salir del, y entrar al negocio). El morocho no pestañeo y le tomó la mano, apretándola leve y rápidamente, aflojando su agarre casi de inmediato, no si antes decir un susurrado "Uchiha Sasuke" seguido de un "Movete.De una.Vez".

Los gruesos labios de Naruto se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa y apretó con mas firmeza la pálida (en contraste) y enorme mano en la suya que nunca había soltado del todo. Se aseguró de tomar bastante aire, antes de decir con la voz clara y (que no se entere que dije esto) chillona, seguro de que iba a reverberar por el local llegando a los oídos que él quería le escucharan.

-¡SASSSUKE-KUUN! Mucho gusto en conocerte!- Dijo de manera alegre al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba en una mueca burlona (¡Ja! ¡A ver si me venís a mandonear de nuevo a mi, infeliz!- decía una voz en su cabecita)

Los ojos negros del tal 'Sasuke' se abrieron incrédulos y los labios se separaron en muda sorpresa. Naruto soltó (mas bien el otro le arranco de su agarre) la mano que aún sostenía cuando escuchó los grititos histéricos de '¡Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!?', dio media vuelta y se fue por donde se tendría que haber ido desde hacía mas de media hora.

Los suspiros de alivio se hicieron oír únicamente para convertirse en quejas al momento que dos garrapatas de vivos y artificiales colores se pegaran al nuevo estorbo que se había apostado en la puerta.

Las personas tuvieron que esperar a que Sasuke tomara la ruta de la desesperación total y saliera corriendo para escapar de sus dos parásitos para poder salir de una vez del local.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Esperaaa!- Gritaban las dos chicas que salieron corriendo tras el desesperado moreno (aunque él iba a decir que nada mas estaba "apurado" cuando le preguntaran).

-¡Cómo si me interesara saber que gusto tiene la mierda esa que se ponen en la boca!- Murmuró para sí mismo con broca en la voz.

-¡Frutilla Sasuke-kun!- Grito una de ella señalándose los labios brillantes con, obviamente, brillo para labios.

-¡A Sasuke-kun no le gusta la frutilla!- Le discutió la otra molestia (quien compartía la misma incandescencia en los labios a causa de su propio brillo labial). -¡A Sasuke-kun no les gustan los dulces! ¿No es verdad Sasuke-kuun?- ¿¡Cómo podían hablar tanto y mantenerle el paso al mismo tiempo!? Pensó incrédulo el moreno sin aflojar el paso -¡El mío tiene gusto a caldo de pollo, Sasuke kun!-

El pelinegro gruño y corrió mas rápido todavía.

Solo Dios sabía que todavía no las mataba porque ellas sustentaban su estilo de vida. Pero que nada más esperaran a que decidiera cambiar de trabajo.

-¡Sasssuke kuuun!-

¿Quién le había mandado a mudarse? ¿¡Quién!?

-

-

**Notas de la autora**: Mmm, se.

Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido acá. ¡Chst! Que yo se lo que hago.

Bueno mis corazones de banana con dulce de leche (babas mode: on), es hora de que me dejen un comentario.

Moviendo los deditos.

¡Besote!

Krazy Naoko


	3. 02 Una pizca de pasado

¡Nuevamente gracias, gracias, grasisímas a mi increíble beta alexiel79, que es un amor por tener que aguantar lo que yo le paso para que corrija =D!

(si quieren excusas por mi larga ausencia, las puse en mi bio para ahorrarles a ustedes el tener que leer incosistencias antes del capítulo. De nada xD)

-

**Clasificación**: Seguimos PG-13, malas palabras. Niños tápense los oídos y canten la canción de Barney mientras yo suspiro maternalmente y balbuceo algo acerca de la inocencia y demás mentiras.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece como así tampoco los personajes de la serie de tv ni del manga. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro. Todo el crédito pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y sus asociados.

* * *

**"Mentiras Viejas"**

**Por Krazy Naoko**

**Capítulo Dos**: "Una pizca de pasado"

-

La habitación estaba en penumbras, dejando ver de vez en cuando una silueta dudosa, jugando con la mente de uno, las imágenes burlándose de los ingenuos ojos que se atreviesen a mirar.

Por suerte o desgracia, no había muchos ojos de los que burlarse.

En la habitación se encontraba una sola persona, y no estaba para nada interesada en las siluetas que la vaga luz recortaba. No, él estaba haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, lo que había aprendido a necesitar como el aire mismo.

Naruto estaba trabajando.

Sin importar lo que la gente pensara de él, al rusito le gustaba mucho trabajar. Mantenía la mente enfocada en un solo tema, evitándole la molestia de tener que pasar la noche en vela pensando en el pasado del que no era del todo culpable.

Era preferible enfrascarse en miles y miles de palabras que para él no significaban más que tinta en un papel, pero cuyo contenido tenía el poder de mejorar el futuro de un individuo que había nacido con mucha más suerte que él.

Naruto estaba sumergido en el trabajo práctico que Iruka le había dado para que corrigiera.

Biología. Y era un desastre.

Era uno se esos trabajos en los que Konohamaru no se había molestado más que en copiar y pegar la información de una página de internet.

Terminó de leer y se aseguró de dejar una muy notoria notita en lapicera roja en la última página que estaba en blanco expresamente para cualquier comentario que el decidiera poner ahí.

Cuando terminó de garabatear, bufó sorprendido de que el enano siguiera creyendo que porque se llevaban bien él le iba a favorecer con los promedios. El Rusito hacia mucho que había aprendido que todo por lo que uno se deba sentir orgulloso se tenia que ganar con el sudor de la propia frente o con la sangre de alguien mas.

Inevitablemente, Naruto había abierto la puerta que desesperadamente quería mantener cerrada, provocando a los recuerdos... Dejándoles libres para que jugasen con su pobre cordura.

Imágenes de su vida anterior, de su trabajo anterior. De la familia que había dejado atrás, de los compañeros que había abandonado y el deshonor de haber huido en medio de una misión de suma importancia.

Pero eso había sido algo inevitable. Naruto había cosechado un increíble sentido de la honestidad con los años que cumplía, y eso a su papá no le había gustado mucho, principalmente porque interfería con los planes que tenia para él.

De chiquito, Naruto nada más sabía lo que le enseñaban. Así que para él era perfectamente normal que su padre lo intercambiara como 'pago de garantía' por tal y cual cosa, y cuando su papá le daba una orden especifica, Naruto sabia que tenía que dale un pastilla de color bonito a la persona sin que se diera cuenta. Un juego, decía su papá que era.

Para Naruto, era común ver narcos rivales siendo torturados por un poco de información. Para él eso también era un juego. El primero en sucumbir y revelar información, perdía.

-

_"__Dime__ hijo, ¿Qué vas a hacer si algún día te toca jugar 'verdad o consecuencia'?_

_"¡No voy a decir nada de nada!" Canturreó el infante con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Pero nada ¿eh?" aseguro haciendo una cruz con sus deditos en frente de sus labios, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de felicidad pura al ver la satisfacción que los ojos de su padre mostraban. ¡Oh! que feliz era de poder hacer feliz a su papá._

-

Para la mente inocente de Naruto todo eso era un juego. Incluso cuando su papá le mando a 'jugar' a la casa de un amigo. Naruto no entendió la mitad de las cosas que estaban pasando en esa casa, hasta que el amigo de su papá le había explicado que había pagado para poder pasar la noche con tan adorable nenito.

"¡_Genial_!" pensó Naruto esa vez, "¡_pijama party_!".

Eso nunca se lo olvidaba, por más que quisiera, no podía.

"_Vos me querías ayudar con el trabajo, ¿O no?_" le había cuestionado su padre cuando un rubiecito ahogado en lágrimas se le había tirado en instintiva búsqueda de consuelo. Su papá le había mirado y le había dicho que no podía dejarse caer por tan poco.

"_Ya tienes siete años... pórtate más hombre_" le había dicho.

Naruto volteo la carita en busca del rostro de su hermano, buscando compasión ahí, pero lo único que encontró fue la seria e indiferente mirada de Pein.

"_Nii-san_..." Había lloriqueado.

"_Todos pasamos por lo mismo, hermanito. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vos ibas a pasar por algo diferente?"_

El rostro lleno de piercings del mayor no flaqueó ni por un pestañeo, sin embargo sintió pena por el pobre nene, y extendió sus brazos indicándole a Naruto que se acercara. El ojiazul se desarmo en lágrimas en el aburrido abrazo de su hermano y no pudo evitar sentir dolor en lo profundo de su pequeñito pecho... Había tantas cosas que no entendía, pero en ese momento, después de ver la mirada vacía de su hermano, Naruto entendió que de alguna manera lo que su papá le había hecho estaba mal.

Se sentía mal.

Y se negó a volver a hacerlo, hasta el punto en que para que su padre desistiera, había amenazado con acabar con su cortita vida.

¡Ja! pensaba ahora Naruto mientras miraba ausentemente los papeles que tenia enfrente. Él no había amenazado a nadie, planeó cortarse el cuello (como de chico había visto que la gente amenazaba con matar). Su mente inocente le aseguraba que así las cosas se solucionarían a una edad en la que el concepto de la muerte apenas comenzaba a transformarse en una idea sólida en su rubia cabecita.

Las pesadillas aún le atormentaban por la noche y de día también. Era muy chico y estaba muy asustado. Había dado una pelea de re puta madre y el 'comprador' al final lo devolvió, con el coraje de reclamar una devolución de la plata. A lo que su papá se había reído en su cara antes de pegarle un tiro.

Después de ese episodio Papá decidió cambiar de planes, concluyendo que usaría al nene como carnada para acabar con sus enemigos, rivales y gente que se le interpusiera entre él y sus planes… Lo que sea que estos incluyeran, y Naruto los ponía dormir. Simple.

"_Si no quieres colaborar entregándote por los que estos infelices pagan, entonces te vas a asegurar de que no reclamen_", le dijo. Naruto no hizo más que obedecer. Era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

El rubio soltó un suspiro pesado antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo, arañando el cuero cabelludo en el proceso en un intento de aliviar el nudo que se le formó en el pecho.

Ahora que había crecido y estudiado comprendía la magnitud del daño que causó a todas esas personas. Pero en realidad, ¿Qué podía haber hecho el? Le habían criado para ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Le habían explicado que el mundo rodaba de manera muy diferente. Los ojos de Naruto fueron preparados para ver el lado de la realidad que la mayoría de las personas no tenía el _honor_ de conocer.

Habrá sido ignorante, inocente, ingenuo... Pero su corazonzote le había dicho en algún punto que lo que hacia (le obligaban a hacer) estaba mal. Su cabeza le jugaba trucos, una vocecita le hablaba, le revolvía los pensamientos haciéndole reconsiderar ciertas acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo.

"_Te gustaría que te hicieran esto a vos?_", le preguntaba la vocecita.

¿Te gustaría estar en esta situación…? ¿Se siente bien tener un cuchillo en las entrañas…? ¿Se siente bien un balazo en la rodilla? ¿Estarías dispuesto a aguantar una sesión de tortura por miedo a que si no te matan acá, tu jefe te mate cuando vuelvas? ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir hiriendo gente? ¿Estás dispuesto a ser herido por personas que jamás te conocieron y que lo único que quieren de vos es sacar el mayor provecho posible? ¿Estas...?

¡BAM!

Naruto crispó el puño con fuerza sobre el escritorio que acababa de golpear.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo eso todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué su cabeza no le podía dejar en paz? ¿Por qué había pasado una vida tan de mierda? ¿Por qué?

El no sabía nada más que lo que Papá le enseñaba. Él era el mejor, porque Papá le había convertido en el mejor.

¿Por que tubo que tener conciencia? Sus primos jamás habían tenido remordimiento alguno, nadie de su familia además de él había cuestionado las razones y procedimientos por las que Papa mantenía el trabajo que dejaba comida en la mesa y poder en la mano (garra).

_Gracias Kami_, rezaba Naruto cada vez, _Gracias Kami por sacarme de ahí_.

El rubio pegó un salto cuando el teléfono sonó, lo atendió, aún cuando las imágenes llenaban su memoria.

-¿Hola?- Saludó.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Respondió la cándida voz de su jefe y amigo del otro lado de la línea. -¿Cómo te va con los trabajos prácticos?- .

-Mal, mal- Informó el rubio apesadumbrado. -Maru-chan no pone el menor esfuerzo, si sigue así vas a tener que desaprobarlo... otra vez- Terminó.

-¿Tan mal?-.

-Se-.

-Es una lástima, es un chico inteligente-.

-Si, inteligente, pero si no deja de prestar mas atención a la literatura pornográfica que tanto le llama la atención, entonces no le sirve de nada... Tienés que hablar con él, porque a su abuelo no le va a gustar nada que desapruebe de nuevo. ¿Cuántas va ya? ¿Tres veces?-.

-Ya sé, Naruto, ya sé...- Iruka dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Hacia tres años que Konohamaru tomaba clases con él, Naruto hacía de apoyo logístico ya que el adolescente no parecía escuchar a nadie más. Desde entonces, si bien había mejorado su rendimiento académico, no era suficiente para que el crío se graduara satisfactoriamente del caro instituto al que asistía. -No llamaba por Konohamaru-chan, de todas maneras... Llamaba porque estoy preocupado por vos- Le dejo saber el mayor.

-¿Preocupado por mi?- Las rubias cejas se alzaron en curiosidad. -¿Por qué estarías preocupado por mi?- Naruto podía escuchar como Iruka se acomodaba donde fuera que estuviera sentado, le escucho mover unos papeles. -¿Iruka?-

-Has estado diferente este último tiempo, Naruto. Quería saber si te pasaba algo, si necesitabas hablar...- El joven tutor frunció el ceño. ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

-¿Sabes que? La verdad es que sí, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero sabes como soy. Los asuntos privados no los ventilo así nomás-

-Naruto, sabes que podes confi..-

-Si, si, ya se... Es que...- Naruto se pasó la mano que tenia libre por la cara, refregándose con firmeza la frente. -Hay cosas que no se quieren borrar de mi cabeza... Ya no sé qué hacer- Confesó.

Iruka era la única persona en ese pueblo que sabía parte de la verdad. No había tenido la cara para contarle todo, algunos detalles se los llevaría a la tumba, sin importar cuánta confianza hubiera entre él y su amigo.

-Trabajas demasiado, Naruto- Opinó Iruka. -Tienes que salir más-.

-No- Respondió automáticamente. No quería tener nada que ver con hacer sociales. Prefería su mundo de tres personas y con eso estaba feliz.

-Naruto...- El tono de voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba irritado. -Algo mas tenés que hacer, deberias descargar tanta energía- Explicó, haciendo referencia a la supuesta hiperactividad de su pupilo.

-No sé...-

-¿Por qué no vas al gimnasio?- Sugirió con la voz alegre, recordando que una vez Naruto le había contado que era bueno peleando. -Así te descargas de todo lo que tienes adentro y te cansas un poco, te puede ayudar a dormir.... Es mucho mejor que andar dopándote con esas pastillas para dormir que ya no te hacen efecto... ¿eh? Intenta por lo menos...- Iruka escuchó un resoplido y el filoso sonido de la palma de Naruto chocando con su muslo.

-Está bien, supongo que un poco de ejercicio me va a hacer bien- Accedió al final. Iruka tenía razón... Si se agotaba, era más que seguro que durmiese mejor de once. Las pastillas para dormir ya no tenían efecto y si por alguna razón decidía aumentar la dosis, siempre empeoraba las cosas en vez de mejorarlas.

-Me parece muy bien... Mañana te cuento a dónde te voy a llevar-

-¿Eh? ¿No elijo yo a dónde voy? Eso es re injusto- se quejó de manera infantil.

-¿Quien te aconseja acá? Yo. Y yo digo que te voy a llevar a un lugar que es muy bueno, yo voy ahí- Informó Iruka. -No es muy costoso y la calidad indiscutible. Mañana hablamos, ¿si? Ahora anda a dormir, si terminaste con los trabajos prácticos, obvio- Iruka rió a modo de saludo antes de colgar con un alegre '¡buenas noches!'.

Naruto se quedó un rato con el tubo del teléfono pegado a la oreja antes de mirar de nuevo el escritorio. Desde una prolija pila de papeles las redacciones de Moegi y Udon le sonreían en la espera de que él posara sus azules ojos en ellas.

-Mierda- Murmuró antes de azotar el tubo en el teléfono y manotear el primer tomo de papeles que tenia al alcance. Malditos amigos de Konohamaru... Tan aplicados, ellos sí hacían sus tareas... ¿Por qué no podían ser un poco más como Maru-chan, eh?.

* * *

--

**Notas**: Estoy segura de que varios errores se escaparon. Mil disculpas. Hice lo mejor por revisarla, pero aún así, éste documento llegó a manos de mi beta demaciado crudo. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía. Sin contar la diferencia de dialecto. Yo soy Argentina, ella Mexicana. En algunas palabras diferimos, y eso puede complicar un poco las cosas n_n'.

El próximo capítulo me voy a asegurar de que nada más se preocupe de mis errores de ortografía u_u (y de paso trato de no tardar tanto en actualizar)

¡Oh! Otra cosa que queria aclarar... Si lo único que ustedes quieren es seguir mi historia, asegurense de clickear en "Story Alert" (los favoritos no avisan cuando hay actualizaciones). Agradesco mucho los faviritos de todas maneras, yo digo por las dudas xD

Besho *3*

--


	4. 03 Bruto Diamante

Clasificacion: PG-13.

Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la vida es así de cruel.

Miren mi bio por la encuesta que voy a poner :3

**"Mentiras Viejas"**

**Por Krazy Naoko**

**Capitulo tres**: "Bruto Diamante"

Naruto se levanto inquieto, nervioso.

La perspectiva de empezar a entrenar en el gimnasio había parecido una buena idea la noche anterior, con el cansancio que no le dejaba dormir en paz. Pero ahora que tenia la cabeza fresca se le ocurrió pensar el porqué no había empezado antes con el ejercicio.

Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de no hacerle caso a la evidencia de que en realidad el no necesitaba ir para nada a un centro de fitness. Su cuerpo había sido moldeado para sobrellevar las peores de las crisis. Su hermano Pein se había encargado de eso por orden de Papa. Naruto era valioso. Su tierna apariencia no hacia más que beneficiar el 'negocio familiar'.

Sabía más que defenderse. Era un ladrón innato. Era sigiloso, silente como la misma muerte. Tenía más reflejos que un espejo y la fuera suficiente para quebrarle el brazo a un tipo de una trompada. Más precisamente, la mandíbula. Ya lo había hecho, no le movía la mitad de un pelo el hecho de saberse tan destructivo. El tipo se lo había merecido. Y lo volvería a hacer, después de todo el defendería a todo aquel que fuera valioso para él.

Asumiendo que alguna vez iba a volver a tener alguien a quien valorar.

Lo peor de todo, lo que realmente le hacía pensar en que era una muy mala idea ejercitar su entrenado cuerpo, era el hecho de que a él, en realidad le encantaba pelear.

En casa el siempre sabia estar peleando con quien estuviera dispuesto. El primo Toby era el que siempre la ligaba, y cada vez que el Tío Hidan pasaba a visitar, se aseguraba de que no se fuera sin su suvenir. Así le decía Naruto a volver de visitar a tu familia con cinco nuevos, dolorosos y oscuros moretones que aseguraban su estadía por mucho tiempo. El suficiente como para que la diferencia entre cada visita después de ver al rubio incrementara. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al tío Hidan antes de escaparse... El tipo era raro, pero no dejaba de ser interesante y entretenido. Naruto le tenía cariño.

Por abajo de las sabanas, su mano se posó con fiaca sobre su pancita, recordándole que no necesitaba para nada ir al gimnasio... Pero las palabra de Iruka tenían mucha verdad. No era una cuestión de estética, si no de agotar su mente de tanto espantar los recuerdos de su familia y del trabajo que llevaban todos a cabo, y del que entendía cada vez más a medida que estudiaba.

Tenía un santo aparte, eso pensaba Naruto cuando comparaba los años de maltrato al que había permanecido ignorante y los comparaba con el tiempo que había pasado en Konoha.

Después de haber estado ignorante ante tantas cosas en su anterior estilo de vida y de vagamente reconocer lo que hacía como erróneo, al llegar a la villa se había encontrado con gente que lo único que hacía era tratar de guiarlo, ayudarle, complacerle.

El se contentaba de tener tratos con alguien sin la obligación de fingir ser amable para después darle una dosis de arsénico por tal o cual motivo.

Acá podía ser tan amable o tan arisco como quisiera.

Iruka sobre todo, lo había tomado celosamente bajo su ala protectora. Le había ayudado con unos papeles necesarios para que el consiguiera trabajo, o mejor dicho, para poder contratarlo y se había echado al hombro la responsabilidad de enseñarle todo lo que le fuera necesario saber para ejercer la profesión que le había ofrecido.

Suspiro de una vez.

Al carajo con tanto dilema. Por esto mismo era que iba a ir a gastar la interminable energía que tenia. Para dejar de pensar y dejar de trabajar como maniaco para evitar pensar en el porqué de las cosas.

Estaba viviendo una nueva vida, otra oportunidad. No tenia caso emperrarse en buscar los porqués de lo que ya era historia.

Se levanto y se alisto. Si conocía a Iruka, el hombre iba a empezar a llamar a ver porque no había llegado todavía a su casa. Agarro las llaves del departamento y el celular y mientras cerraba la puerta con llave se detuvo un momento para mandarle un mensaje te texto a su amigo.

"_Llendo_" Nada mas le había puesto.

Prefirió caminar ese día, le iba a tomar tiempo llegar, pero que sería de su vida si existiera un día en que Umino Iruka no renegara por su culpa.

Así fue como con la toda la calma del mundo emprendió su viaje mientras silbaba una melodía que había escuchado por ahí y que sonaba peligrosamente parecía a esa canción con la que _Colgate_ recomendaba a los chicos a lavarse los dientes tres veces al día.

- antes de desayunar, chiki chicki chiki chin, después de almorzar...-

o-o-o-o-o-

Si alguien preguntara cual era la peor profesión que Sasuke Uchiha pudo haber elegido de todas las posibilidades que tenia a su alcance, no existiría respuesta clara al respecto.

El diría que, o bien era éste, el trabajo que realizaba a partir de su más grande pasión, o esa vez que siendo un tierno crio de 15 años había decidido ofrecerse de voluntario para la biblioteca del barrio, de la cual lo terminaron echando porque atraía mucha atención.

Ahora, eso último es perfectamente entendible... Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de la primera opción?

Sasuke, como se menciono antes, trabajaba de su más grande pación (y algunos decían que era su obsesión). El chico era considerado un genio, como cada integrante de su familia. El podría haber hecho lo que más le conviniera, pero el amor que sentía por el deporte le había obligado a tomar el rumbo de la profesión marcial.

El, Sasuke Uchiha, era un genio de las artes marciales. Había ganado incontables campeonatos y debido a razones económicas había decidió poner su genialidad a buen uso y se había dedicado a ser entrenados profesional.

Al final, es decir.

Después de haber aprendido por las malas que no le convenía ser profesor de educación física en una renombrada secundaria (adolecentes alzadas, habrase escuchado alguna vez de más letal predador), optó por sacar el mayor provecho de su amplio conocimiento.

Puesto en otras palabras... Sasuke había sido obligado por su padre a conseguir un trabajo para enseñarle una lección de humildad, porque vaya usted a encontrar un mocoso mas malcriado que el menor de los Uchiha. Su progenitor se había cansado.

Le había congelado la cuenta que tenía en el banco y se había ofrecido a pagar por el curso que Sasuke había tenido que aprobar para poder ostentar el título de Profesor de Artes Marciales, o lo que fuer que había estudiado.

Sasuke se sonreía (para sí mismo y nunca en público). Esto no era trabajo para el. Era un chiste.

Por un lado, se burlaba de los desesperados clientes que tenia por el precio que pagaba por unas clases que él consideraba mediocres. No podía hacer mas, no podía exigir de esas personas lo que él sabía que no eran capaces de hacer. Su renombre le agregaba monedas a su tiempo.

Ahora, por el otro lado el podía decir que estaba perfectamente bien con su trabajo. Estaba viviendo de lo que le gustaba hacer y tenía la oportunidad de entrenar futuros prodigios de la pelea (ganado un buen pago obviamente). Sin embargo, trabajar como instructor de fitness no fue tal vez la mejor idea que haya tenido en su vida.

¡Ha! y decían que él era un genio.

Es verdad que todo el mundo se preocupa por su salud, pero también es verdad que un gran número de personas se obsesionaba con la manera en la que eran vistas por los demás miembros de la sociedad. Y un gran número de ese número son mujeres. Rabiosas y en celo. Al menos cuando de él se trataba.

Llegaba un momento en que ya no importaba, en que aprendía a ignorar el hecho de que el porcentaje de anemia subiera en su clase debido en principio al peligrosamente alto nivel de pérdidas de sangre vía fosas nasales que se llevaba a cabo casi todos los días.

Y así había sido desde que el tenia memoria. Según le contaban, desde que era un pendejo... Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron ante ese pensamiento.

Sasuke ignoro las divagaciones de su cabeza y se apuro a llegar al gimnasio en el que daba clases. Antes de empezar le gustaba encontrarse con su instructor personal (tocayo en genialidad y padrino legal) y practicar un poco. Las clases no eran suficiente para mantener en forma el esculpido cuerpo que tanto trabajo le había tomado conseguir.

¿Qué? ¿No se puede ser un poco narcisista? Sabía muy bien que estaba más bueno que comer con la mano, bien podía admitirlo. Negarlo o actuar humildemente no sería modestia sino un desvergonzado e impune crimen.

Con la oscura sombra de una sonrisa autosuficiente, Sasuke entro al edificio y fue derecho al casillero donde siempre dejaba sus cosas.

Kakashi ya estaba en la mesa de recepción confirmando los datos de algunas mujeres que venían media hora antes para poder verle entrenar al mismo tiempo que se hacían las que calentaban y estiraban...

Si no fuera porque las buitres pagaban lo que fuera que el pedía ya las hubiera echado de su clase desde el primer día.

Una vez cambiado, se acerco casualmente a la mesa de recepción y saludo a su 'cosa-mas-cercana-a-una-figura-paternal'. O bien le podemos llamarle amigo. Aunque para el morocho no fuera el concepto que más le llamare la atención.

-Buen día- saludo monótonamente como lo hacia todas las mañanas.

-¡Y qué buen día! No creo que vaya a haber mejor día que el de hoy!- Respondió el enigmático hombre. Sasuke alzo una ceja ante el entusiasmo que el peli plateado mostraba.

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan feliz, eh?-

-Oh... Nada, el sol sale, las aves cantan....-

-No te gusta el ruido que hacen esos animales y no te gusta levantarte temprano-

-Y el cielo es celeste y las rosas son rojas!-

-...no sabía que te gustaran las flores.-

-No me gustan... Pero ese no es el caso. El mundo está en armonía- El joven instructor no revolea los ojos nada más porque si lo hace mucho en un día, le da dolor de cabeza. En lugar de eso, opta por masajearse el puente de la nariz, dándole a la espalda al demente que se hacía llamar su 'amigo', a falta de un mejor termino.

-Lo que te haga feliz, Kakashi. Vamos a las maquinas queres, que se me hace tarde.-

-¿Por qué estoy bajo la impresión de que nunca vas a empezar a decirme Kaka-nii san?-

-Porque suena raro. Metetelo en la cabeza-

-¡Kakashito!-

El morocho le miro con los ojos duros debatiéndose si valía la pena contestar

-No- Al final dijo secamente.

-¡Qué cruel, qué cruel- Fingió un dolor que no sentía el mayor.

El muchacho no era de palabras, pero habían pasado por bastantes cosas en la vida como para poder leerle como un libro abierto. Claro, ese detalle Sasuke no lo sabía, y para el bien de su salud, no tenía pensado cambiar ese hecho algún día cercano, ni lejano, o existente.

Sasuke le miro de reojo con sospecha y esperó a que Kakashi se acercara para que pudiera empezar con su rutina diaria. Después de haberse vendado las manos, procedió a acomodarse en una de las maquinas del gimnasio, dispuesto a correr en las cintas por unos minutos. El peli plateado se le unió al minuto y empezó con el bla bla de todos los días.

-...Y esa chica rubia de verdad parece tener intenciones de secuestrarte si volves a dar alguna clase con esa camiseta de red súper gay que te regale-

-Hn-

-Aunque yo creo que la colorada le gana. Esa si se ve re loca. Aunque no sé.... La de pelo rosa también está cerca. ¿Me habías dicho que había intentado abrazarte ayer? ¿Tirándose desde arriba de la escalera?-

-Ajá-

-Oh... Veo. ¿Por qué a mí no me pasan estas cosas?-

-Porque sos un viejo pervertido, y encima gay-

-¡Ah!- Kakashi paro su suave trote parándose en el borde de la cinta y se llevo una mano a la boca en un falso gesto de sorpresa. -¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No sabía que ese era el problema!- Exclamo con un tono de voz demasiado alegre como para caerle bien a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó secamente sin dejar de ejercitarse.

-No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes- Suspiro Kakashi apoyándose en el barandal de la maquina es la que estaba corriendo el morocho. -Con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y todo eso...-

Sasuke dejo de correr y se eco la traspiración con una toalla que tenía a mano y miro con el seño levemente fruncido al su entrenador.

-¿De qué...?- Su voz sonó cautelosa.

-¡No sabía que yo te gustara Sasuke! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

El ceño de Sasuke se profundizó y sin mostrar mayor reacción se alejo del otro hombre.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas tan alegre?- Pregunto una vez le había dado la espalda. No sabía ni porque había preguntado, No tenía tiempo para perder y honestamente, no quería saber que era lo que tenía tan feliz al mayor.

-Tenemos clientes nuevos, bah. Yo tengo clientes nuevos. Por lo que Iruka me dijo que me iba a traer un diamante en bruto. Quién sabe, si es muy bueno, es probable que te cambie por el-

-Pss, para lo que me importa. No es que te necesite y lo sabes-

-A vos te gusta romperme el corazón una y otra vez, ¿no?-

-Mi deporte favorito Kakashi- Medio sonrió una de esas sonrisitas autosuficientes que Sasuke hacia antes de meterse en el estudio de danza, donde se llevaba a cabo la clase de aerobics.

Kakashi siempre le pareció extraño que Sasuke decidiera enseñar esa clase de ejercicios. Es decir, no es la persona más social ni la más entusiasta del mundo. Pero tenía que admitir que eso era lo que hacía que el morocho ganara tan bien. Tenía mucha pinta, y era extremadamente reservado. Aun así, era el mejor instructor físico que había, a su manera le daba un dinamismo único a su rutina.

Además no era cuestión de entusiasmo.

Por un lado, Sasuke era el mejor en lo que hacía. No había duda de eso. Por el otro, ¿quién no iba a querer pavonearse por el mundo bajo la aclamación de que el escultural cuerpo que poseían era una de las obras maestras de Uchiha Sasuke?

En silencio el entrenador se alejo de las maquinas, tenía que alistarse para el supuesto diamante en bruto que Iruka se suponía le traería ese día. Y quería dar la mejor impresión posible.

En el idioma que él generalmente hablaba eso significaba la peor primera impresión posible. Era de mucha ayuda cuando sus estudiantes le subestimaban.

Dejando de lado la preocupación que instintivamente se apodero de el al ver la primera víctima de desmayo del día (se sorprendía que las mujeres siguieran yendo a las clases de Sasuke cuando les hacia tanto mal a la salud) y se tiro de manera despreocupada sobre un sillón en la sala de recepción.

¡Oh! Y para mejorar la imagen que ya había creado de sí mismo, sacó un libro de tapa sospechosamente llamativa y se dedico a leerlo. La gente siempre le miraba de reojo cuando hacia eso, al parecer, no podía leer algo de buena literatura cuando se le daba la gana.

Poco sabía el entrenador que tenía tiempo para leer el segundo volumen de su novela para cuando llegara su nuevo cliente.

o-o-o-o-o-

Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo que nacen con el nivel de paciencia y gentileza con el que Umino Iruka tuvo la suerte de nacer. La gente piensa que puede que se deba a que sus padre formaron parte del ejercito, o porque nació bajo la influencia de tal o cual estrella.

Nadie sabe bien porque existe alguien como él, tan amable, tan sensible.

La gente tampoco sabe lo peligroso que este paciente hombre puede ser. Solo una persona ha tenido el honor de conocer la cara no tan paciente, sensible y amable de Iruka.

Dicha persona no se sentía tan honrada en ese momento.

-Irukaaaaa- Se quejaba Naruto mientras caminaba al lado del anteriormente mencionado hombre. -¿De verdad fue necesario que me pegaras?- Pregunto sobándose el chichón que amenazaba con formarse sobre su cabeza.

-Te dije que no llegara tarde- El mayor dijo sin aminorar sus pasos. -¿Y que fué lo que hiciste?-

-Llegué tarde- Respondió Naruto sabiamente, conociendo lo que le esperaba si no fuera a contestar lo que el mayor le preguntaba.

-Exacto. Llegaste tarde- Bufó Iruka sin dejar de caminar a paso rápido. -¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a Kakashi-san ahora? ¿Ah? ¡Se supone que tenias que dar una buena impresión, no hacerme quedar mal a mi Naruto! Ahora seguramente van a pensar...-

-¿Van?- Interrumpió Naruto buscando una excusa para que su patrón/amigo dejara de criticarle tan dramáticamente.

-Hatake-san entrena en el mismo gimnasio que su alumno más importante, y es muy posible que el haya querido presentarlos... Yo le dije que eras bueno peleando y...-

-Momento, momento... como se llama el tipo, Hatake o Kakashi, ya me confundiste-

-No importa cómo se llama, si no acepta entrenarte entonce...-

-¡Epa! ¡Para!- Le frenó Naruto mientras Iruka abría las puertas del gimnasio, lo que al rubio le importo muy poco. -Yo nunca dije que esto era definitivo, ¿cómo que si el me acepta?-

-Pero Naruto, _tenés_ que hacer esto, estas torturándote demasiado con cosas que no tendrías que…-

-¡No! Eso no tiene nada que ver con...- Interrumpió Naruto, los azules ojos flameando con orgullo herido.

-¡Anoche me diste la razón! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le cortó a su vez Iruka, sus propias pupilas llenas de preocupación.

-Nada me pasa, pero estas diciendo cosa que no van al...-

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero tengo una clase que dar-

Los dos hombres voltearon para recibir la dura mirada de un par de negros ojos. Naruto no se dejo intimidar por el aura de autoridad que el pelinegro irradiaba y decidió ponerlo en su lugar. Abrió la boca para mandas al tipo a un lugar al que no muchas personas les gustaría ir antes de que alguien gruñera en la dirección en la que se encontraban.

-Sai, deja de asustar a los clientes y pregúntales que carajo quieren de una vez-

El tal Sai transformo su dura expresión en la sonrisa mas falsa que Naruto haya visto jamás en su vida, para después preguntarles qué era lo que buscaban

Iruka procedió a explicarle a quien estaban buscando cuando una cabeza cubierta de pelo gris y un rostro tapado por un libro de escandaloso color apareció tras el umbral que había un poco mas allá.

-¡Ah, Iruka! Yo que venía a ver porque el volumen parecía haber subido por este lado del gimnasio. Espero que este chico no te molestado de manera alguna-

-¡Hatake-san!- Se acerco el castaño para estrechan la mano del otro hombre que seguía sosteniendo el libro sobre su cara y al parecer, no dejaba de leerlo.

-Para nada, Hatake-san. Este muchacho estaba ayudándonos a encontrarlo , nada mas-

-¿Enserio?- Un ojo (_¿un ojo?_ la rubia cabeza se pregunto) se separo de la supuestamente muy interesante novela para escanear la gente que tenía en frente. -Me parece muy bien Iruka, ya me encontraste- dijo el hombre de manera desinteresada.

-Hatake-san...- Empezó Iruka con lo que Naruto estaba seguro seria una laaarga sesión de disculpas.

-Kakashi- Le interrumpió el entrenador.

-Eh... Kakashi-san...-

El tal 'Kakashi' suspiró y guardo la novela en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, revelando nada en absoluto, más que una máscara con la que cubría su cara. Una rubia ceja se alzo ante tanto misterio.

-Iruka, por favor... ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos? Deja las formalidades, si prácticamente estamos casados-

-¡Kakashi -san!- Le llamó la atención el educador de manera escandalosa, el rubor evidente en su cara.

-¿Iruka-sensei?- Pregunto curioso y alarmado Naruto al escuchar las palabras salidas de la boca del extravagante instructor.

Este último no hizo más que reír ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino. Los dos hombres le siguieron. Iruka con un muy curioso Naruto pegado a su lado haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas.

-Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei... ¿por qué no me habías contado nada? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras gay? ¿Eh? Iruka-senseeeii...-

-Naruto, cállate de una vez. Le reprocho apenado el mayor. -¡No, no estoy saliendo con ese hombre y no, no soy gay!- Respondió al final entre dientes apretados y tras un intenso rubor.

Naruto siguió con su tortura, sin dejar al pobre maestro en paz. ¡Se sentía tan bien decir lo que quería cuando quería sin importar cuánto molestara a los demás! Además, así la gente mantenía su atención en su persona, aun si se trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo por ignorar su molesta voz. Indirectamente era una forma de atención, ¿no?

No importa, a él le gustaba pensar cosas que le hacían feliz.

Por suerte para el castaño, Kakashi había alcanzado su destino, habiéndolos guiado hasta una zona cubierta de implementos que se veían mas que útiles para el que quiera entrenarse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde el piso acolchonado hasta postes destinados a ser cruelmente maltratados en favor de las habilidades de algún que otro cliente.

-Bueno, acá estamos- Canturreo Kakashi contento de haber terminado con la tortura que significaba tener que escuchar la voz de su supuesto diamante en bruto.

_Jeje_, rio internamente, _habrá que ver que tan en bruto esta... o es..._

Kakashi nada mas tenía que escucharlo para saber que el tipo no era más que un chiste, que era de esos que hacían mas ruido que daño. Todo en su persona gritaba 'fácilmente distraído' y lo vio con sus propios ojos al atestiguar como el rubio había desviado su atención de su importante tarea de volver loco al pobre y paciente de Iruka, a admirar la sala con una curiosidad rallando lo infantil.

-Ahora, - Empezó nuevamente el peligrís -habrá que discutir los términos...-

-De que términos me hablas, vejestorio, yo nada mas vine a ver si quería venir a entrenar acá- Interrumpió Naruto volviendo a su investigación del lugar.

Iruka alzo las cejas indignado y abrió la boca para retarle de alguna manera nada que para ser interrumpido por el entrenador, quien había levantado su mano para prevenir que las palabras salieras de la boca del otro.

-En ese caso, porque no empezamos con las presentaciones- Contesto Kakashi sin que su expresión de desinterés vago no cambiara ni un milímetro.

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, campeón internacional y entrenador profesional del arte de pelea que se te ocurra- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Al menos, Naruto pensó que era una sonrisa lo que había bajo la máscara que cubría a mitad de la cara del supuesto campeón.

Naruto lo miro a lo que podía identificarse como cara, tratando de descifrar porque nada mas podía ver un cuarto del rostro del hombre. Su único ojo visible se curvaba ligeramente en lo que el rubio adivino una sonrisa sencilla.

Los claros ojos bajaron a la mano que se había extendido después del saludo pensando en cómo había pasado por alto el movimiento.

Suspiro mentalmente y dejo de preocuparse, ya iba a tener tiempo más tarde para dar vueltas en asuntos que no deberían de preocuparle.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo el rubio sin mucha convicción. Estiro su mano y tomo la que le ofrecía el otro hombre.

Kakashi dejo que su ojo se abriera en sorpresa y algo de incredulidad.

-¿Sin títulos? ¿Así nada mas?- Pregunto soltando la mano del rubio. -Uno pensaría que ibas a derrochar la genialidad con la que según Iruka, naciste- Comentó.

Naruto miro a su maestro en confusión, olvidando de repente lo que fuera que iba a preguntar cuando Kakashi volvió a hablar.

-Iruka ciertamente me ha hablado mucho de vos- Empezó el hombre, sacando nuevamente la novela que había estado leyendo anteriormente. Naruto reconoció el titulo y su mandíbula callo en incredulidad.

-Según mi querido Iruka, sos un buen peleador- Continuo el instructor ignorando los gruñidos de indignación que Iruka profanaba. -Sin embargo, si me pagaran por cada vez que he escuchado eso, seria rico ahora- El hombre pareció estar el profundo pensamiento por un segundo antes de razonar. -Bueno... más rico de lo que ya soy, así que...- Un oscuro ojo le miro por sobre la portada, lleno de seriedad y expectativa.

-Espero que me impresiones, Naruto-

El rubio le miro y bufo de forma altanera.

-Yo espero que _vos_ me impresiones a _mi_- Contesto este cerrando los ojos en una curiosa expresión ofendida.

Kakashi se gravo la imagen en la cabeza para después poder contarle lo interesante que ya de veía este muchacho a su ahijado mas tarde.

Si su ojo le permitía ver correctamente, la cara del muchacho reflejaba una increíble semejanza a las características mas sobresalientes en un zorro.

_'Interesante'_, pensó Kakashi, diciéndose a, finalmente, poner a prueba a él bruto supuesto diamante que tenía en frente. Kakashi reacomodo las palabras de manera conveniente, y para él, estaban mejor dichas de su manera.

-¿Empezamos entonces, Naruto-kun?- Remato el peligrís únicamente para tener un minuto de menos para prepararse.

Al parecer, además de tener bien atribuido el _bruto_, Naruto también hacia honor al _diamante_ del dicho.

Dos momentos más tarde, se encontraba preguntándose como había terminado contra la pared contraria, sin su libro en a mano, patas arriba y muy, muy adolorido.

_Realmente interesante_. Pensó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Debería poner los diálogos en negrita?

Es esta vida cruel que me obliga a ejercer la profesión más difícil de todo ser humano: el ocio.

No tengo excusa para la tardanza de esto. Trágico, lo sé.

Al menos saque este capítulo, y si bien no es guaaaau que capitulo, es un pasito para adelante. Las cosas van a avanzar más rápido de lo que yo esperaba en cuanto a la trama... Pero en fin. Algún día llegara el sasunaru que se que tods están esperando.

Paciencia, mis lacayos.

¡Atencioooón! Voy a hacer una encuesta así que plisis, ¡vallan a votar!


	5. Aun con vida

Hola gente!

Se que esto no se hace, que no tengo que dejar notas como capitulos, pero queria pasar a dejar saber que no estoy muerta. Para los que me siguen digo u_u

Asi que esto va a estar aca por un par de dias, me pongo en contacto con mi beta y subo el proximo capitulo.

Felices pascuas a todos y gracias por la paciencia.

KrazyNaoko


End file.
